Wires
by SenzuuBeanss
Summary: A little drabble about Bulma's labour with Trunks, and Vegeta's thoughts, feelings and reaction to a situation that could change everything. Oneshot.


Hi everyone! This is my first story, and ust a little idea that popped into my head when I was listening to my iPod. I know it's not very good, but I was dying to give it a shot! Please review, I would really appreciate it!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or the song Wires, by Athlete.

* * *

The planet was dark and humid. Dust covered the bleak, grey ground and there was no life to be seen, apart from one figure darting around the planet quicker than the average human eyes could even register. Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, was directing ki blasts at boulders, rotting plant life and even himself, determined to reach his goal. His goal that would help him acheive his highest powers and strengh so that one day he could finally defeat Kakarrot, and show him that Vegeta was no force to be toyed with.

Nine months. Nine months had Vegeta been travelling space, leaping from planet to planet fighting what strong life forms he could find, or fighting himself on a deserted, uninhabited planet. There was no point in lyinmg to himself, he was getting tired. The consant use of his energy was draining him, and he couldn't even remember the last time he had a sleep that lasted longer than two hours.

But he had to do it. He had to become what Kakarrot acheived. What the Prince himself could not. The Super Saiyan, the legend that Vegeta had believed in since he was a child at the hands of Freiza. He was supposed to be the one to take him down, avenge his father and his people. Not Kakarrot. Not the lower class warrior that he was. Hell, he didn't even know he was a Saiyan until Radditz visited him. Pathetic excuse for the strongest species in the world, in Vegeta's mind.

Then there was the woman. Bulma Briefs. The blue haired harpie that he seemed to have formed some sort of connection with since he moved in with her to train for the Andriods that kid from the future warned him about. She was something else, that was for sure. She never backed down from a fight with him, never shown any fear towards him. He's murdered more people than she could dream of, yet she never flinched from him. She wanted to get to know him. She would always make the effort to speak to him, to spend time with him. Always would she flash a smile at him, as if to tell him she wanted to get to know him, her door was always open.

Well, her door was most definetely always open. The more Vegeta spoke to her, the more attracted she became. Although he would never admit it, he was becoming attached to her. Too attached. That was one of the reasons he decided not to train at Capsule Corp anymore. To clear his mind of her, to wash her away. The last thing he needed was some woman around him, the chance of a mate. He had more fish to fry. Perhaps more importantly, he was too proud to admit feelings for an earthling. He was Prince of Saiyans, a murderer, and in his eyes, he had no heart.

And how could he forget the brat? The child. Now, Vegeta knew there would have been risks when that woman started coming on to him. But he didn't think they would have been this serious. Damn Bulma was pregnant, with his child. Vegeta hated that thought. He was no father of the year, all right. Heck, father material couldn't even been linked to him. What good would he be for the child? Nothing.

That's exactly what the child and that woman meant to him. Nothing.

Then why was he constantly keeping tabs on Bulma and her child's ki? He never left too far from Earth to where he couldn't sense them. Always stayed close. Even he, himself couldn't answer that question. Something in the back of his mind just needed to know they were safe.

Then it happened.

The woman's ki was increasing, rapidly and flairing. So was her unborn child's. He knew that was her going into labour. The pain he could sense in her ki could only be related to childbirth. It was about time the brat was due anyway. After about 6 hours, there was a change, and Vegeta felt it. His, _her_, child's ki was decreasing. Decreasing faster than it had rose, and eventually it stopped. It felt like nothing more than a dim candle, trying to keep alight.

Vegeta did not know what happened to his feelings at that point. Worry. Fear. Panic. It all rushed through his mind, his heart. His fists clenched, shaking. His eyes opened wide, realising what was happening.

The child was dying.

Fire rose in Vegeta. His heart was pounding, his mind in over drive. He felt every ounce of muscle in his body tense, his anger and fear taking over. He snarled and let out an almighty scream, his whole body glowing a deep golden aura.

He ran. Ran as fast as he could until he eventually took off, flying to his ship. He needed to help them. The brat could not die. He was a Saiyan. Saiyans do not die from something as basic as child birth.

Vegeta's ship landed on the main grounds of Capsule Corp, no less than 45 minutes wince he took his ship off. He could not take the normal, 'safe', speed of the ship so he charged it into over drive.

Vegeta kicked the shup's door down. He definetely had no time to waste waiting on a door to open. He flew as fast as he ever had, searching for the location of the brat's ki. Eventually, he reached the hospital.

He did not stop at reception. He did not stop for anyone. He just ran. Down the corridors, every one looking practically the same as the other. The automatic doors, they just couldn't open fast enough, not for the speed Vegeta was running at. He couldn't let the child die. Not now. Not when he hadn't even set his eyes on him. Not when he hadn't had a chance of life.

It was unlike Vegeta to feel like this. The feelings engulfed him, but Vegeta could not stop to think them through, to correct himself, to even know what he was doing. He just had to see him.

After he ran for what seemed like hours, an eternity, he found him. The baby. Vegeta slammed the door open and did one final sprint to the place where the baby rested.

It was a boy. He had his mothers violet hair, not the usual Saiyan black, and lay down sleeping in the cot. Vegeta peered in more and reached his hand out to touch the boy's tiny ones.

Wires. Everywhere. Going into his wrists, his nose. He was on a life support machine, helping the little one breathe. Wires surronded him, and it made Vegeta's heart twinge.

He lightly look hold of the little boys hand, slowly closing his eyes and concentrating his ki. He was going to help him. Help him get better. Concentrate his ki, and Vegeta could send some to the baby. Give him his energy, heal him. He needed to.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta slowly turned round. He knew her voice.

Bulma.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?"

He saw her. In her hospital gown, pink fluffy slippers, and her hair tousled and laying by her shoulders. The tiredness of childbirth and worry for her baby was clearly shown in her eyes. She was sleep deprived. She needed rest, Vegeta knew that. Anyone knew that. He turned back around to face the baby.

Bulma moved closer to Vegeta. Confusion filled her mind, but she brushed it away. She stood next to the baby's cot, next to Vegeta. She felt at ease, safe, with Vegeta back. She knew him. She knew him more than Vegeta thought. She knew he would come back, make sure Trunks was okay. She knew he'd be back for them.

"The umbilical cord was tangled around his neck," She whispered. "They thought he was never going to make it, but he's our little fighter, right? Our little Trunks."

Vegeta looked at her, then reached back down to slowly touch the baby's hand.

"My son," He whispered back. "Our son."

* * *

_Running down corridors, through automatic doors.  
Got to get to you, got to see this through.  
First night of your life, curled up on your own.  
Looking at you now, you would never know.  
_**- Wires, Athlete.**


End file.
